


Personal Disappointment

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Katara teases him over every other carving, but this one is different.





	Personal Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Katara teases him over every other carving. Age and training have worn his body down. His hands have become gnarled and weatherworn. Every callous that heals inevitably tears when he resumes trying to perfect her.

His normal observers scatter once he digs through the previous failures. Katara volunteers her services right as he strikes the ice wrong. His mistake becomes a plaything for the children. 

Earth allows more mistakes than ice. Its sturdiness offers no comfort when his fingers begin cramping and then numb. Sokka digs under his nails while younger men return with food. 

Yue watches an incomplete disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
